Demigod Truth or Dare
by psunmatman
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus play truth or dare at Rachel's cave. (Lemons) F/M F/F
1. Piper gets more than she asked for

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER OR WHAT TRUTH OR DARES YOU WANT IN THE FUTURE**

Percy walked over to Rachel's oracle cave. It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Rachel had invited everyone over for a game of truth or dare.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned to see Annabeth walking towards him in a grey tank top that accentuated her curves and shorts that showed off her long tanned legs.

"You seem excited", she commented with her signature smirk as she saw him staring at her toned body.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl"

They walked into the cave to find Piper, Jason, Rachel, Leo, Frank, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Calypso, and Silena all sitting around in a circle.

"Bout time", Jason snorted.

"Shut it Grace", Percy replied. "Us Greeks actually have-"

"Alrighty then", announced Piper. "Well since everyone's here we might as well get started"

Percy sat down in next to Jason and Annabeth as all the guys grinned and the girls giggled excitedly.

"Hold up I don't see Hazel", Percy noticed scanning the room.

"Well she's kinda old fashioned and 13, after all, I didn't think she would like this", said Frank to groans of disappointment.

"Okay let's go over the rules", started Rachel. "If you don't answer a truth you take of an article of clothing and if you don't do a dare you flash everyone"

"Since I'm host I think it's only fair that I go first", said Rachel grinning. "Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare", replied Piper defiantly.

"I dare you to let Leo grab something at random out of his tool belt and fuck you with it", Rachel responded.

Piper's face went red. She stared at Rachel before turning to Leo.

"Fine let's see what it is"

Leo grinned and reached into his tool belt before pulling out a foot long rubber mallet.

Piper's eyes widened and she started to shake her head silently.

"Give up?", Rachel asked innocently.

Glaring at Rachel Piper crawled over to Leo on all fours. She was wearing a crop top and a skirt so everyone could see her panties.

All the boys stared at her perfectly shaped ass ignoring looks of fury from the girls.

She bit her lip nervously as Leo enthusiastically ripped off her skirt. He pulled down her hot pink lace panties. Piper closed her eyes anxiously waiting for what was about to happen but she still wasn't prepared as the rubber end of the mallet pushed through her perfectly shaven pussy.

She screamed in pain as the huge end of the mallet entered her body but Leo didn't let up. He kept pushing the mallet farther in as Piper begged him to stop. Rachel grabbed her hands and Silena and Percy each held on to one of her legs as she tried to fight Leo off.

She was crying now as the mallet was halfway inside her and her pussy was almost torn apart. The rubber end was clearly visible in her stomach and all the guys stared in awe watching Piper cry in pain.

Suddenly when the hammer was 8 inches in Leo rammed the last 4 inches into Piper's already stretched out pussy. Piper threw her head back and screamed even louder in pain as her cervix was ripped apart by the hammer.

Her body trembled as Leo watched the tear in her entrance expand. Everyone let go of her as she lay on the floor crying as her pussy was torn in half. Leo reached in and grabbed the handle of the hammer pulling it out in one fluid motion as Piper let out one last scream before passing out from the pain.

Everyone sat in silence for a couple seconds taking in what had just happened before Rachel immediately grabbed a piece of ambrosia and fed it to Piper.  
She opened Piper's mouth and made her chew the ambrosia. Suddenly her pussy started to heal itself and Piper regained consciousness.

She sat stunned for a moment before weakly grabbing her skirt and panties and crawling over to Jason panting and trembling.

"Well normally it would be Piper's turn to ask someone but she's clearly not ready for that", commented Rachel. "Who wants to go instead?"

"I'll go", said Jason glaring at Rachel. He obviously wasn't happy about what Rachel had just made Piper do.

Rachel sat terrified at what she knew was coming.

"Rachel truth or dare"

**Okay so that was my first attempt at something like this let me know what sort of stuff you would want in the future I'll take any kind of critisicm.**


	2. Rachel's apology l Thalia awakens dragon

**Okay, I got a few people telling me I started off too extreme and I know this one's similar but I'll try to tone it down in the future if you guys want I also got a couple requests for stuff on the last chapter and I'll try to add them here. This chapter's a lot longer and took me a lot more time too so please review this and tell me what you guys think or want in the future.**

"Rachel truth or dare", Jason asked smiling at Rachel innocently.

Rachel tensed up... she knew whatever Jason had in mind for a dare for her couldn't be good but she wasn't a going to look like a pussy in front of everyone.

Annabeth laughed at the look of terror on Rachel's face.

"D-dare", Rachel said determinedly.

"Well you know you did make Piper fuck a hammer...", started Jason as Rachel stared wide-eyed at him in fear.

"How about you let Annabeth stick an arm up your ass and one up your pussy while I hold you down", Jason asked with a completely straight face.

Annabeth giggled. She'd always wanted to see what it would be like to play with Rachel's stunning body.

Rachel gasped as her face turned the same color as her bright red hair. Her eyes widened staring at Jason.

"Your joking"

"Not at all", Jason said in mock surprise at her expression.

Rachel turned to Annabeth with a look of determination on her face

"Let's just get this over with"

Annabeth giggled again and she and Jason walked over to her grinning. Jason grabbed both of Rachel's wrists and pinned her to the ground without warning causing Rachel to gasp in surprise. Her eyes were once again fearful as she stared at Jason's smirking face.

While she was distracted Annabeth eagerly grabbed the hem of her jeans and pulled them off leaving Rachel in nothing but a white blouse and her red panties and revealing her long athletic legs.

Rachel was starting to regret accepting the dare and started to try and kick Annabeth away but Annabeth had already grabbed both her ankles and held her down.  
"Well we can't have that now can we?" Annabeth asked laughing as she grabbed some rope from Leo's belt and tied both Rachels legs down to the ground.

She tossed some over to Jason who kept pulling Rachel's hands farther over her heard until she cried out in pain and did the same with her wrists.

"You know I think I changed my mind", whimpered Rachel nervously watching Annabeth grab on to her panties but no one paid her any attention.

Annabeth grabbed each side of Rachel's bright red panties with one hand and ripped them right down the middle in one neat tear.

"Oops", giggled Annabeth with a look of innocence that didn't fool anyone.

Suddenly Jason stood up and started to pull down his shorts. As he did his already almost completely erect 9-inch member sprung up.

"Wait what're you do-", Rachel started before gasping in shock as Annabeth thrust 4 fingers up her cleanly shaven pussy. Before Rachel could recover Annabeth had already shoved her entire fist up Rachel's sexy toned ass causing her to cry in pain.

"Mmmm...fuck... you're so far in", Rachel moaned as Annabeth used her thumb to play with her pussy.

Jason stood watching all this jacking off his completely erect cock right over Rachel's face as she moaned.

Suddenly Annabeth shoved her entire hand up Rachel's soaking pussy until half her long athletic forearm was in and did the same up Rachel's asshole.  
Rachel screamed in pain at the sudden thrust and struggled to break free of the ropes.

"No please...stop I'm begging you I can't take it", Rachel pleaded, tears forming in her bright green eyes, as Annabeth's arms mercilessly crept up even farther inside her.  
"You know what you made Piper do", Jason said looking very pleased with himself

"Please", Rachel pleaded one last time looking into Jason's eyes before Annabeth thrust one last time with both arms ripping through Rachel's cervix and going until Annabeth's arms were both in past her elbow and her left hand was clearly visible above Rachel's belly button.

Rachel screamed in pain as both her pussy and asshole were torn down the middle to make room for Annabeth's arm but Annabeth refused to pull out.

Jason watched as Rachel kept screaming as tears sled down her beautiful freckled face.

Rachel tried to break free of the ropes again which led Jason to slap her with his enormous cock.

"Shit that's hot", Silena muttered fingering herself watching.

With Annabeth's arms still inside her tearing through her entire cervix and uterus Rachel let out one last scream of pain as she was tortured and passed out from the pain.

At the same time, Jason finally came shooting his massive load all over Rachel's freckled face and her bright red hair until barely any of Rachel's skin was still showing.

"We're lucky this is the god of healing's cave and we have all this ambrosia cus she wouldn't have survived that otherwise", said Jason as Annabeth pulled her arms out of Rachel.

"Gross", she exclaimed staring at her blood-soaked arms and running over to the fountain to wash them off.

Jason dragged Rachel over to her spot, her face covered in tears and Jason's own cum, her legs covered in blood, and her pussy and asshole ripped apart and force-fed her some of the ambrosia on the table.

Slowly the blood started to vanish and her legs and pussy started to heal. Her eyes opened and she grabbed her jeans taking deep breaths as her face and hair were still covered in cum.

"Let me help you with that", Piper, finally done recovering from her own dare, suggested giggling as she crawled over to and started licking the cum off and making out with a trembling Rachel.

"Well fuck, that was something", exclaimed Percy staring in awe at Rachel. "Who's turn is it"

"I think I'm ready to go now", said Piper as she finished licking off the last of Jason's cum and left Rachel with one last kiss. "Frank truth or dare?"

"Dare", Frank replied nervously leading to a bunch of excited looks

"Okayyy, you're gonna turn into the animal with the biggest cock you can and make Thalia give you a blowjob", said Piper smiling

"Wait hold up I don't want to do that", Thalia complained

"Too bad it's Frank's dare if he accepts you have to", replied Piper to a look of fury from Thalia

"I'll do it", said Frank without looking at Thalia

"Get to it then", Piper retorted

Slowly Frank's arms morphed into leathery wings, his face started stretching out, and his whole body started expanding until where Frank had just stood was now a 9 foot tall winged, roman dragon. Luckily the oracle cave was very large all around or Frank would have broken everything.

Thalia looked down at Frank's enormous dragon cock. It was at least a solid foot and the by far the biggest cock she had ever seen both in length and girth.

Not only that but it was green and blue and was shaped completely differently than any cock Thalia had ever sucked or for that matter seen.

Slowly Thalia walked over to Frank and grabbed his member. It took both her hands just to hold it and she didn't even have to kneel since it was already at right at her face.  
Thalia started pumping Frank back and forth as his manhood slowly hardened

Thalia watched in shock as his dragon cock grew even longer. Finally, Frank stood with his member completely erect at almost 2 feet.

Thalia slowly started to open her mouth to fit Frank inside her mouth

Suddenly as Thalia started to lick Frank's cock his enormous clawed hand grabbed the back of her head and he shoved all 24 inches of his member down Thalia's throat.  
Thalia's eyes widened in surprise as she couldn't breathe but Frank was too strong for her. He held her by the head and lifted her up to a more comfortable height for himself as he started face-fucking her

Thalia's body went limp in the air as she tried to no avail to escape Frank's grip

Frank kept fucking her face and his massive deformed dragon cock bulged out of her throat

Finally, when Thalia looked like she was about to pass out from not being able to breathe Frank let go dropping Thalia onto the floor  
Thalia took a grateful breath of air but didn't realize Frank wasn't done yet

While Thalia was gasping for breath he reached down and grabbed both her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and the black lace bra she was wearing underneath with one of his claws and ripped it off tearing them both in half and throwing them on the floor revealing Thalia's beautiful perky breasts

Thalia stared up at Frank in shock as he shot his load all over her chest covering it in his dragon cum so you couldn't see anything but the tips of her rock hard nipples  
Even then Frank wasn't done as he picked Thalia up one more time with his scaly hand and forced her mouth open

Thalia protested as Frank grabbed her mouth with his other hand but couldn't do anything about it as he shot his final, massive load down her throat making her choke  
Frank threw Thalia back to her spot leaving her bruised, completely topless, covered head to toe in cum, and coughing up even more cum

Suddenly Frank started shrinking, his wings folded in and slowly he turned back into Asian-Canadian Frank Zhang

"Sorry", he muttered "I sorta lose control when I transform"

Thalia still had not completely regained her senses and was still choking on Frank's cum and couldn't respond. Her black hair was sticky with all the cum in it and her leggings had been ripped too when Frank thew so everyone could see her clean shaven soaking wet pussy and leaving her without anything to wear the rest of the game

Annabeth walked over to Thalia and started making out with her trying to swallow some of Frank's cum herself as Thalia choked it up

"Sorry Seaweed Brain but I really love cum", Annabeth said dreamily

"Wanna help get this stuff off of my hair and boobs too?", Thalia grumbled finally able to talk again

"Nah, it's actually really hot", giggled Annabeth

"Welp your turn Frank", said Leo

"Okay Annabeth truth or dare?"


	3. Requests

**Leave any truth or dare you want by reviewing this chapter and I'll try to do all of them. Doesn't matter how kinky or extreme I'm open to doing basically anything.**


	4. Annabeth's seat l Rachel's dam virginity

**Sorry haven't posted any new chapters in a while I had some stuff I had to catch up with but now I'm back and I should be updating more often now. Please review and tell me what you guys want to see in the future.**

"Annabeth truth or dare", Frank asked

Annabeth giggled as her face popped out of Thalia's chest.

"Dare", she said enthusiastically as she made her way back over next to Percy

"Alright", said Frank "Go sit on Percy's dick until it's your turn again"

"Okay", Annabeth replied laughing as she turned to Percy

Percy had already pulled down his shorts were he was sitting so his fully erect 9-inch cock was sticking straight up

Annabeth stood up and turned around so she was facing Percy. She leaned down and kissed Percy so her toned ass was in the air for everyone to see

Then, she grabbed the hem of her shorts to pull them down when without warning Percy grabbed Annabeth by her thighs and slammed her down onto him

Percy's massive cock tore through Annabeth's delicate shorts and went all the way up her clean shaven pussy

Annabeth let out a scream of pain as she threw back her head and her long blonde hair fell out of its tight ponytail

"Fuck Percy", Annabeth moaned as she wrapped her legs around his neck and kissed him one more time

before leaning back so she was laying on her back on Percy's lap and could see everyone

"Well guess I'm stuck like this for a while so... Rachel truth or dare", Annabeth asked

Before Reyna could answer Leo suddenly got up grinning and walked over to Annabeth to everyone's surprise

"Leo wha-", Annabeth started in confusion as she saw Leo above her before Leo reached down and pulled her grey tank top off before she could react revealing Annabeth's toned abs and her large, perky breasts

Annabeth giggled as she realized what Leo was doing and grabbed the back of his head pulling him down so his face was in her chest

She shook her ample breasts around Leo's face and when she finally let go of his head he got back up, his face bright red

Everyone laughed, including Leo, as went back over to his spot and sat back down

Reyna took in the situation, Annabeth lying on her back on Percy's lap with her legs wrapped around his neck and his dick so far inside her you could see it bulging out of her stomach

"So my turn right", Reyna asked

"Yup", Annabeth responded giggling

"Truth", Reyna said to many groans of disappointment

"Alright...How'd you lose your virginity", asked Annabeth

Rachel remembered that vividly and it was quite the story

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel huffed indignantly

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security", she asked

"No", the kid with the sword exclaimed "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both."

Rachel looked over the guy's shoulder and saw three skeletons dressed in all grey

"Bathroom!"

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

He went into the bathroom as the skeletons approached Rachel

"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell.", Rachel said

The skeletons clattered excitedly and headed off

Rachel opened the bathroom door

"All clear. But you'd better hurry.", she told the stranger

"I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said

"What are those things?" she asked.

"They looked like—"

"Skeletons?"

Rachel nodded uneasily.

"Do yourself a favor," he said. "Forget it.

Forget you ever saw me."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That, too."

"But who are you?"

"Percy—" he started to say. Then the skeletons turned around. "Gotta go!"

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?", Rachel asked as Percy ran towards the exit

Rachel stood there for a moment before she started to walk back to the rest of the dam when she noticed part of Percy's shirt had been ripped off when he swung his sword at her

She picked it up and put it in her pocket meaning to throw it away when she found a trash can

She started walking back inside when she heard what sounded like bones clattering

She spun back around to find the skeletons walking back in her direction staring directly at her

Rachel started to turn back around when she realized another one of the skeletons was right behind her

It grabbed both her wrists and when she tried to yell for help it clamped a hand around her mouth stopping her

The three skeletons picked her up and carried her over to a table in the middle of the floor that they held her down on

Rachel screamed but the people passing by just gave her and the skeletons weird looks and went around. She didn't know what they saw but it obviously wasn't what was happening

Suddenly one of the skeletons grabbed Rachel's maroon sweatshirt and the white lace bra she was wearing underneath and ripped them both off before Rachel could do anything

"Wh-what are you doing", Rachel asked wide-eyed as she lay on the table topless so everyone could see her bare and ample breasts

"Stop...please", she begged as a skeleton grabbed the hem of her jeans and pulled it down revealing her white lace panties

Rachel screamed for help again but no one paid her or the skeletons any attention other than the occasional stare from a little kid

The skeleton ripped off her panties as well leaving her completely naked and held down on the table

Rachel stared in terror as the skeleton in front of her pulled down its grey army pants revealing what could only have been cocks made entirely of bones from different parts of their bodies

"Please", Rachel begged one last time tears forming in her eyes as the skeleton positioned itself at her entrance

Rachel let out a scream of pain as the skeleton rammed into her ripping through her hymen and going 9 inches into her pussy

The other skeletons just held her down as the first skeletons cock went farther in still tearing through her cervix so you could see the tip of its cock above her belly button

Rachel kept screaming and sobbing from the pain as another one of the skeletons positioned its cock next to the first one and rammed into her entrance while the first skeleton was still inside her ripping her opening down the middle

Tears splattered all over the table as 2 skeletal cocks were inside her tearing her apart from the inside out

The last skeleton tied her down so it didn't have to hold her and grabbed her legs forcing them apart making it easier for the skeletons to penetrate her

Rachel screamed one last time as the first skeleton thrust even further into her breaking through her ribcage before she blacked out from the pain

She woke up the next morning in her room with a note by her bedside

_You seem kinda important so your welcome I guess - Apollo_

**Present**

"Damn Rachel", commented Percy "You've never mentioned that"

Rachel smiled

"Honestly looking back on it, it wasn't that bad I guess", she said

"That's actually really fucking hot", commented Reyna

"Well anyway", Rachel said "Calypso truth or dare?"


	5. Calypso Cum l Virgin Hazel l Reyna's Fun

**Guys, what do you think? Do you want longer chapters and if so please comment on what you want to see next. I'm running out of ideas :(**

"Calypso truth or dare", Rachel asked

"Dare", Calypso responded without hesitating

Rachel thought for a second before grinning

"Okay go clean up Thalia using your panties, squeeze all that cum out into a bucket, and then chug it down", she said

Calypso stared at Rachel

"You want me to drink all of Frank's cum?"

"Yup"

Calypso sighed before spreading her legs so everyone could see her white lace panties under her white sundress

Everyone stared as she grabbed the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them off revealing her sexy, clean-shaven pussy

Calypso stood up giving Leo and Silena a full view of her wet cunt and walked over to Thalia where she bent down and started making out with her

While she made out with Thalia, Calypso took her panties and started wiping some of Frank's cum off of her tits

Thalia moaned as Calypso pressed against her breasts with her panties and massaged them

Reyna brought over a bucket from the corner of Rachel's cave and set it down next to Calypso letting Calypso squeeze the completely soaked panties into the bucket

Calypso started wiping Thalia's feet and made her way up her long, toned legs

Thalia let out a whimper as Calypso started rubbing her clit with her soaked panties

Calypso kept squeezing out the cum into the bucket and it was already almost full

Thalia started kissing Calypso's neck as she Calypso's arms wrapped around her to wipe off her back

Finally, when Thalia was finally dry and the bucket had more than a gallon of Frank's load in it Calypso grabbed the bucket and headed back over to her spot

Everybody stared in anticipation as Calypso lifted the bucket up to her mouth and started chugging

Calypso choked as the cum went down her throat but right when she was about a quarter of the way done Leo tilted the bucket up with his hand pouring the rest of the cum all over Calypso

She sputtered and choked on the cum as it suddenly completely covered her face and her the rest of her body

"WHAT THE FUCK LEO", Calypso shouted as Leo just laughed

Calypso's white sundress was completely soaked now so everyone could see her perfect tits and her legs were covered in cum too so she looked exactly like Thalia had a couple of minutes ago

Calypso grumbled as she wiped the cum off of her face and long, auburn hair

"Well truth or dare Percy", she muttered

"Dare", Percy said

"Go find Hazel in her cabin and fuck her in her sleep"

"Whatever you say Calypso", Percy responded grinning

Annabeth gratefully sat up and climbed off of Percy's cock, her pussy still dripping cum

Everyone got up and followed Percy out of Rachel's cave as they made their way over to the Hades cabin

Hazel lied in her bed sleeping in a grey pajama top and matching grey shorts so short you could see her sexy, petite ass

Slowly Percy crept over to the bed as Piper and Annabeth grabbed Hazel by the wrists

Careful not to wake her up, Percy grabbed the hem of Hazel's shorts and slid them off of her revealing her tight, virgin pussy

Piper and Annabeth each grabbed a side of Hazel's top and carefully ripped it right down the middle so everyone could see her small, perky tits

Percy pulled Hazel's petite, naked body to the edge so her legs were hanging over the edge

He pulled down his shorts and his massive, already-erect cock sprung up

All the girls stared at him as Percy positioned his 10-inch member at Hazel's entrance

Annabeth covered Hazel's mouth with her hand as Percy got ready

Without warning, Percy rammed his manhood all the way into Hazel's virgin pussy tearing through her hymen and stretching her cunt to its limit

Hazel's eyes shot open and she let out a scream of pain that was muffled by Annabeth's hand

Hazel stared at everyone around her in confusion but was silenced by Annabeth as tears formed in her copper eyes

Percy thrust into Hazel again as she struggled and tried to get up but Annabeth and Piper held her down against the bed

Hazel tried to kick against Percy but both Annabeth and Piper grabbed onto each of her legs with one hand while still holding onto her wrists and pulled her legs above her head causing Hazel to cry out in pain even more

Percy kept thrusting into Hazel as tears streamed down her face and she screamed out in pain as Annabeth wasn't covering her mouth anymore

With one last thrust from Percy, Hazel passed out from the pain while Percy kept thrusting until finally, he came into her virgin cunt

Percy pulled out of an unconscious Hazel and tossed her back onto the center of the bed leaving her covered in cum and her virgin blood

"Well that was fun to watch", Piper said as they headed back to Rachel's cave

Everyone sat back down and Annabeth went back to sitting on Percy's manhood with a very loud moan that made all the guys hard

"Okay Reyna truth or dare," Percy asked

"Truth", Reyna replied

"What was the best sex you ever had?"

"Oh that's easy", Reyna said "Back when I was 12 on Circe's island, after you and Annabeth escaped and released the pirates, they captured me and Hylla and refused to let me go until I offered to let them do me any way they wanted. Best fucking sex of all time, I had a cock in every hole and pirate cum all over me. They were actually gonna let me go but I volunteered to be their sex slave for a couple of years first and I fucking loved it"

"Damn Reyna", Percy said "Those are some lucky pirates we set free"

"Fuck yeah they are", Reyna retorted "Well anyway, Jason truth or dare"


	6. Thalia's Pole l Piper Calls Her Dad

**Okay guys I've loved your reviews and ideas so far so keep them coming and I'll try as many as possible but this chapter starts off pretty extreme even for me so be warned**

"Well anyway, Jason truth or dare", Reyna asked

"Dare", Jason responded eagerly

Reyna smiled mischievously

"Okay fly Thalia up to the tetherball pole outside and push her down as far as you can on it", she said grinning

"Hold up I'm not doing that", Thalia interjected

"It's not your dare you don't have a choice", Leo told Thalia making her groan

"Okay", Jason said enthusiastically as he got up

Everyone else started to get up to follow Jason out

Annabeth got off of Percy's giant cock again and cum flooded out of her ripped shorts from her soaking wet cunt as she stood up smiling

Everyone walked outside to the tetherball pole right outside Rachel's cave

Thalia stared at it in shock

The pole was at least 4 inches wide and 10 feet tall

"Don't worry you don't have to go all the way down, just as far as Jason pushes you", Reyna said seeing Thalia's expression

"Besides, we have enough ambrosia here to heal you from near death so you'll be fine," Reyna added with a smirk

Before Thalia could respond, Jason grabbed her already naked body and flew his sister up to the top of the pole

"No Jason", Thalia begged as she looked at the pole beneath her "Please"

Jason just smiled as he positioned her entrance right at the top of the pole

With one swift motion, Jason slammed Thalia's pussy 6 inches down the pole until it hit her cervix making her scream from the pain

"Fuck Jason", Thalia cried as tears started to form in her eyes "It's too much"

Jason said nothing as he started to push Thalia down harder

Thalia screamed out in pain once again as the pole ripped through her cervix and her womb until everyone could see it bulging through her toned stomach

Tears streamed down Thalia's face now as her cunt was stretched to its limit and started to rip to accommodate the enormous girth of the pole

Jason grinned as he pulled Thalia down the pole farther still tearing through her stomach and hitting her ribcage

Thalia let out one last scream of pain so loud it could be heard across camp before she blacked out from the pain

Seeing that she had passed out Jason slapped her as hard as he could leaving her cheek red and causing her brown eyes to shoot open

"Did I say you could pass out you fucking slut", Jason asked a crying Thalia that was gasping for breath in between screams

Jason pulled Thalia down even further on the pole breaking through her rib cage and tearing through her oesophagus so the pole bulged out of her throat silencing her screams

Thalia, barely alive, cried silently as Jason kept pushing her down until she was so far down the pole its end was now coming out of her mouth

Tears fell down Thalia's athletic, naked body as she Jason suddenly let go of her and she fell all the way to the bottom of the pole forcing her legs up and making her do the splits at the bottom as she was speared by the tetherball pole

Thalia finally passed out again and her limp body stayed held up for the pole while Jason landed on the ground and kissed Thalia's perky tits while everyone cheered

Finally, Jason grabbed Thalia by the waist and flew her up off of the pole and back into the cave where he set her down on the floor, bleeding and unconscious with tears all over her sexy body

Everybody walked back into the cave and Silena grabbed some ambrosia that she force-fed to Thalia

Slowly Thalia's cunt and organs started to heal and Silena dragged her over to her spot and set her down

"Whoa Jason", Percy commented, "No mercy even for your own sister?"

"Nope", Jason retorted laughing

Everyone got back to their spots and an eager Annabeth resumed her position on Percy's enormous cock with a cry of pleasure

"Well it's my turn I guess", said Jason "Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare", Piper told him

"Go sit on Silena's face and let her eat you out while Nico gives you a facial and you facetime your dad"

Piper glared at her boyfriend

"He's totally gonna be able to tell", she whined

"Yeah that's why it's hot", Jason responded grinning

Piper sighed and walked over to where Silena was already eagerly laying down slowly pulled down her hot pink panties showing off her wet pussy

She sat on Silena's face positioning her entrance at her sister's mouth and groaned as Silena started to swirl her tongue around her cunt

Nico walked over to the pair of them and pulled down his jeans revealing his impressive manhood

He immediately started jacking off as Piper grabbed her phone and called her dad making sure nothing was in view of the camera but her face

Piper let out a moan right as Tristan McLean picked up the call

"Hey Pipes", he said cheerfully "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much", Piper said holding back a moan "I just uhm wanted to see how you were mmh doing"

Silena started to move her tongue around Piper's pussy more aggressively and bit her clit as Tristan responded

"That's cool Piper. I've just been at home a lot. You know I'm not working on any projects right now"

"Oh", Piper said, her face red, "yeah"

"Are you okay Piper," her dad asked

"Yep," she said "I'm just hanging out at camp"

"Fuck yeah, just like that," Piper added under her breath as she looked down at Silena

"What was that Pipes," Tristan asked "I didn't get that last bit"

"Oh nothing," Piper said as she bit her lip to muffle her moan

Piper's dad looked very confused

"Piper what's going on," he asked

"I'm alone in my cabin Dad," Piper said gasping as Silena started to move around her cunt "I don't know what you mean"

"Piper are you-", Tristan started but he was cut off as Nico finally came all over Piper's face

Piper sputtered and spit out Nico's cum in shock

Her face was completely covered in Nico's sticky semen that was clearly visible to Piper's father

"PIPER", he began "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS-"

"Bye daddy", Piper said quickly and ended the call as everyone laughed

"He's gonna kill me next time we talk," Piper said nervously as she got up off of Silena and walked back to her spot after picking up her panties and wiping the cum off of her face

"Alright then", she said "Annabeth truth or dare?"


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay guys, so I know I disappeared for a while and didn't update without any explanation and I'm sorry but I had a bunch of work I had to catch up on but I'm back now XD**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after at the latest but I need some input from you guys first about something**

**I've been getting a lot of requests for some pretty dark stuff like knifeplay and things like that and I wanted to know if you guys want me to post stuff like that or if you want me to keep it toned down**

**Either way, tell me what truth or dares you want to see in the future and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Little Annabeth l Reyna's Endurance

**Okay I know I promised this chapter ages ago and most of you probably think I quit writing this story but honestly I just couldn't think of anything interesting to write about here for a while. Here it is now though so please PLEASE review and let me know what you guys want to see so I don't run out of ideas again ;)**

"Annabeth truth or dare," Piper asked

"Finally," Annabeth responded as she once again sat up and got off of Percy's huge manhood causing his cum to ooze out of cunt

Annabeth pulled off her ripped shorts soaked with cum and squeezed all of Percy's semen out into her mouth before licking her lips and tossing her shorts aside

"Truth," she said giggling at all the guys' faces staring at her in awe

"Tell us about the first time you were ever fucked," Piper said smirking

"Oooooh," Annabeth said "I got a really fucking good one"

**FLASHBACK**

Annabeth had just gotten to see her cabin at Camp Half-Blood

She was still grieving over Thalia's death on the hill to protect her and Luke and didn't really care that the other campers could see her crying

They were all so much older than her and treated her like a child which she hated

Suddenly one of the older campers walked up to her

"Hey Annabeth," he said "We have this initiation thing we like to do in the Athena cabin... you know to welcome new campers"

"Alright what is it?"

"Just follow me"

Annabeth followed the older camper to the pegasus stables where the rest of the cabin seemed to be waiting

Suddenly, before Annabeth could react, someone had wrapped a piece of cloth around her mouth so she couldn't talk

"MMMMH MMMMMMMH," Annabeth tried to shout for help but was muffled by her gag

Annabeth struggled as her cabinmates grabbed her and forced her to bend over the table by the stables

Her wrists were tied down to the top of the table but her feet didn't touch the ground so the campers just grabbed her ankles to keep her from kicking

Annabeth had no idea what was going on but she heard the stable door open and the pegasus walk out

Without warning, Annabeth felt someone grab the sides of her shorts and her panties underneath and rip both off of her in one easy motion

Annabeth's eyes widened but she couldn't make a sound as she felt the furry hindquarters of a horse against her legs and she saw the front hoofs of a horse in front of her on the table as the pegasus got on top of her tiny body

Annabeth struggled to get away but she was held down by the enormous weight of the pegasus crushing her into the table

The pegasus positioned it's massive horse cock at the entrance of Annabeth's tight virgin pussy and rammed its enormous cock into her cunt making her scream through her gag

Annabeth's eyes widened and she threw her blond head back as the pegasus ripped through her hymen and went farther into her tiny pussy

The pegasus kept thrusting farther and farther into Annabeth as tears started to form in her stormy grey eyes and she silently begged the campers to let her go

Her cabinmates just watched as with one last enormous thrust the pegasus tore through Annabeth's cervix and thrust all the way into her womb

Annabeth's scream of pain was once again muffled by the cloth over mouth and tears streamed down her face as she finally passed out from the pain

**PRESENT**

"And that's one of the less painful times I've been fucked," Annabeth said giggling

"Holy shit", Piper said "That's so hot"

"Well then", said Annabeth "Reyna truth or dare"

Reyna smiled

"Dare"

Annabeth thought for a moment

"Let's see how rough you can be fucked by the Jason and Frank before you pass out," she said

"I've been fucked harder than any of you could imagine," Reyna responded grinning

She got up and walked over to where Frank, who had already morphed into a massive gorilla, and Jason were already standing completely stripped down with their humongous cocks completely erect

Reyna started to reach down to pull off her black leggings but was interrupted by Frank grabbing her from behind by the waist and holding her up as Jason ripped off her leggings revealing her black panties and long, athletic legs

Reyna stared at Jason in surprise as he flew her up to the top of the cave and tied her wrists to the ceiling with rope from Leo's belt leaving her dangling from the roof of the cave

Frank reached up with his massive arms, grabbed both of Reyna's feet, and forced her legs up so her feet were on either side of her face making her let out a scream of pain as she felt the bones and muscles in her hips tear

Frank held Reyna in the spot as Jason flew up and tied the rope around her feet positioning them against both her cheeks while ignoring her pleas to stop

Jason grabbed the collar of Reyna's Camp Jupiter t-shirt and ripped it off of her so everyone could see her ample breasts

As he did this, Frank reached up and grabbed Reyna's black panties and tore those off too so she was completely naked and revealing her tight, shaven pussy

Jason flew up, forced Reyna's mouth open, and grabbed the back of her head as he started face-fucking her with his huge cock

Reyna chocked as Jason's near footlong manhood was forced down her throat

Watching Jason face-fuck Reyna, Frank reached up with one of his massive gorilla hands to fist her but her pussy was just too tight

After a few tries, Frank grabbed both sides of Reyna's soaking wet cunt and tore it down the middle all the way up until just below her belly button making Reyna's eyes widen and tears form in them with Jason's member still thrusting down her throat

Frank slammed a fist up Reyna's entrance and thrust all the way up until his entire fist was inside Reyna

Reyna screamed into Jason's cock as tears flowed down her face while but Jason and Frank kept thrusting

She couldn't breathe because Jason wouldn't pull out his manhood and just when she thought she was about to pass out from a lack of oxygen Jason suddenly came in her mouth

Reyna chocked and sputtered on Jason's massive load but he wasn't done yet

Jason pulled out of Reyna and came over and over all over her perfect tits until her chest was drenched in his demigod cum

While Jason came on Reyna's chest, Frank grabbed her waist with his free hand and rammed his other hand even farther into Reyna's tight cunt

Reyna screamed in pain once again as Frank's massive fist ripped through her cervix but was silenced by Jason who took the opportunity to shove his cock back into her mouth and once more started to face-fuck Reyna

Jason started thrusting in and out of Reyna's mouth again as Reyna desperately tried to pull away

Seeing this, Jason slapped Reyna in the cheek so hard it left her face red and made her cry even more

"You don't resist unless I say so you fucking whore", Jason said as Reyna silently pleaded for him to stop

Jason grabbed Reyna's ponytail and tied it to the ropes holding her up so that Reyna was facing the ceiling as he started to jack off above her

As he did this Frank decided to use his other hand and rammed it into Reyna's ass without warning

Reyna screamed as she used all her willpower not to pass out from the pain

With her mouth open, Jason let out his massive load into Reyna's mouth making her choke on his seed

Reyna tried to swallow but couldn't in the position she was in as Jason's cum filled her wide open mouth to the brim

Frank thrust once again, and with one last scream into a mouthful of semen, Reyna finally passed out

Frank pulled both hands out of Reyna and wiped them off on Reyna's torn clothes that were lying on the ground before turning back into regular old human Frank

Jason untied Reyna's ponytail and let her head back up causing the cum to fall out of her mouth all over her naked body and the floor

Jason flew and got a stick of ambrosia to give to Reyna that he force-fed her in the air

Reyna's body started to heal and Jason and Frank walked back to their spots but still left Reyna tied up and hanging from the ceiling

"Well it sure to a lot to get her to pass out," Percy commented

"Yeah, holy fucking shit," Rachel said "Well since Reyna obviously can't ask anyone, Piper truth or dare?"


	9. Piper's Time Silena's Cabin

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS GUYS**

"Piper truth or dare", Rachel asked

"Dare", Piper said nervously

Rachel grinned

"Let Percy do whatever he wants to you for 15 minutes", she said to Percy's excitement

Piper bit her lip

"Okay..." she said hesitantly

Percy walked over to Leo and whispered something in his ear making Leo grin

Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a hose about 4 inches in diameter

Piper's eyes widened as Percy dragged the hose over to where she was

Dropping the hose at his feet, Percy ripped off Piper's crop top and what was left of her skirt revealing her ample breasts and tight pink pussy once again

Piper gasped as Percy turned her around and forced her to the floor face down squishing her boobs against the cave floor without warning

Leo handed Percy more rope as he tied Piper down spread eagle on the floor

Percy grabbed the hose and walked behind Piper and slapped her huge ass making her cry out in shock

He pulled Piper's pussy lips open with his fingers and controlled the water inside the hose to make the hose enter Piper's cunt as she bit let out a moan

Percy then untied Piper's wrist so she could lift her head and pulled down his underwear so everyone could see his massive cock again

As he grabbed Piper's hair to lift up her face, Percy made the hose penetrate Piper even further until it was 6 inches inside her

Piper gasped and as she opened her lips Percy rammed his manhood into her mouth

Percy mercilessly started to face fuck Piper so his cock was visible down her throat

Piper's eyes widened and she screamed into Percy's manhood as the hose was shoved another 5 inches up her tight cunt

Piper tried to push Percy away from her but Percy just grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back without taking his manhood out of Piper's throat

Tears formed in Piper's eyes as she struggled for air

Percy pulled his cock out of Piper's mouth giving Piper a chance to get some air

As Piper gasped for air Percy turned the house on making Piper scream in pain as her cervix was once again torn apart from the water shooting out of the hose

Percy took the opportunity to start face fucking Piper once again as tears streamed down her face

This time Percy didn't give stop as Piper's eyes silently begged for air

Percy pushes the hose even further up Piper as he relentlessly shoved his cock down her throat

Piper screamed into Percy's manhood again as she finally couldn't take it and passed out

Percy's 15 minutes weren't up yet however and he continued to skull fuck an unconscious Piper until finally he came down her throat and dropped her head on the ground, her mouth open and cum pouring out

Percy pulled the hose out of Piper, untied her and propped her unconscious body up against the wall so his cum flowed out of her mouth and all over her plump, bruised tits

Rachel handed Percy some ambrosia that he force-fed Piper before going back to his spot

"Well", Percy said smiling "Silena, truth or dare?"

Silena grinned

"Dare"

"Go make everyone currently in your cabin cum and bring Jason with you to make sure you did it"

"Sure", Silena said as she and Jason got up and walked to the Aphrodite cabin

They walked in to find 2 of Silena's little brothers who looked no older than 12 or 13

"What're your names", Silena asked as the boys looked up from the game of cards they were playing

"I'm Alex", said the first boy with long blonde hair "and this is Jack" he said pointing to the kid with the short black hair

"Alright", Silena said "Come sit in these chairs"

The boys did so with a confused look on they're faces as Jason watched from the corner of the room

Before they could react Silena and Jason each grabbed one of the boys' hands and tied them behind the chairs

"What're you doing", the first boy cried out as they both struggled

Silena just giggled as she moved Alex's chair so the boys were facing each other

"Sorry boys but I've gotta make you cum", she said with a smirk to the boys shocked expressions

Silena giggled as she pulled off her minidress revealing her naked body and massive double d boobs

Alex and Jack just stared in shock as Silena pulled down they're pants

The boys' cocks popped up, already rock hard and Silena laughed at their pre-pubescent 1 inch cocks

Silena stood in front of Alex and bent down so her ass was smothering his face

"Eat me out", she ordered and Alex began to do so without hesitation

Silena moaned as the boy licked her clit

She kept her ass in the air and bent down further so she could lick Jack's cock

As her mouth bobbed up and down his tiny dick an idea formed in Silena's head making her laugh

She twirled her tongue around Jack and sucked and spit on his virgin cock with Alex still eating her out until Jack finally came

Silena swallowed the first shot by accident but Jack kept going and Silena kept his load in her mouth without his noticing

Silena then went up to kiss Jack and as he opened his mouth she forced his cum into it

Jack's eyes widened as he desperately tried to spit it out but Silena was much bigger than him and the cum went down his throat

Silena giggled as she turned around so she was facing Alex now

"Please", Alex begged, seeing what had happened to Jack but Silena just grinned

She lowered her pussy onto Jack's tiny manhood and started to suck off Alex

Alex moaned as Silena's tongue circled his cock

As she sucked Alex, Silena's massive ass was bobbing up and down on Jack's cock until Jack came once again, this time inside her soaked pussy

Silena gasped as she felt cum drip down her leg and at that moment Alex came all over Silena's face

Silena's mouth opened in shock as semen dripped down her face and onto her tits

"I didn't say you could cum on me did I?", she asked angrily

Alex's eyes widened as he apologized profusely

Silena smirked

"Don't worry", she said "You can repay me"

She pushed Alex's chair over so he was lying on the floor and sat her cum soaked pussy on his face

"Make me cum", she ordered "And then I'll let you up"

Alex swirled his tongue around Silena's tight cunt making her moan in pleasure

Out of all the demigods at camp, Silena was known for having the thickest, curviest body and it showed as Alex tried to gasp for air but couldn't as Silena squished his face into the ground

Finally, after tons of licking and biting, Silena came, squirting all over Alex's young face and she got up

Giggling she walked over to Jason, still naked

"Let's go," she said and they walked out of the cabin

Campers all around stared at Silena as she walked through camp completely nude and covered in cum

Finally, they got back to Rachel's cave where everyone was waiting

"How'd it go", Leo asked

"Well they came all right", Jason said laughing

"Mmmkay, Thalia truth or dare," Silena asked


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**HEY GUYS**

**So I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a VERY long time and part of that was because I was busy with a lot of other work but it was also mainly because I just haven't been getting any requests that I think would be fun to do so PLEASE leave a request with what you want me to write and I promise there will be a chapter uploaded tomorrow if I get enough requests.**


End file.
